


Waltz This?

by Purplemoon153



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Waltz This?

Emma walked through the door into the apartment. She just finished working her shift at Beanies and was exhausted. She heard a waltz playing throughout the apartment. She slung off her purse and placed it on a side table. 

“Paul?” she called out, creeping slowly further into the apartment. She stepped into the dining area, standing near the table, dressed to the nines, Paul held out his hand. Emma smiled as she took in the scene. Paul had made a candlelit dinner for two. 

“Your seat madam,” Paul said, trying to keep a straight face as he pulled out Emma’s chair. She giggles at him and sits down. He pushes the chair in and sits down across from her.

“Thank you, good sir.”

“Anything for you.”

“You flatter me.”

“Maybe I do, so what?”

“I guess it’s fine.”

“I sure hope so.”

“So, why’d you set this up?”

“Just because.”

“That’s it?”

“Basically I just wanted to treat you.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Paul replied. They ate in comfortable silence as they finished up the meal. Paul stood and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He also fetched two glasses and filled them with champagne. He then gave one to Emma. They clinked their glasses together and drank. They finished off the bottle and sat for a moment before Paul got up once more.

“May I have this dance?” he asked Emma, extending his hand. She looked at him then his open palm for a few seconds. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and out of her seat.

“You may,” Emma responded as he led her onto the makeshift dance floor. Paul placed his hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. She laid her other hand upon his shoulder and he began to lead her into a waltz. They waltzed until the sun went down. Emma rested her head upon Paul’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“You doing alright?” 

“I’m just perfect.”

“Good.”

“Thank you, I really needed this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
